Dead Boy's Poem
by Kellye G
Summary: UNFINISHED! Hm... Depressing? Well, I can't really explain the story. It's NaruGaa, I can tell you that. A bit on the emotional, girly side.
1. A Wish For The Night

**Hey! Uh... This is a new story I made up. -smiles- I love Nightwish, and I'm probably going to read Dead Boy's Poem (song, not this) in front of my class. So, a nice little story for ya. Tell me what you think. I own not Naruto nor Nightwish, claim nothing, and want to be shot, so please shoot me if you decide something is fucked up and I need to be sued. Oh, and word count is 1,200.**

**Dead Boy's Poem  
****Chapter One: ****A Wish For The Night **

Gaara looked out his bedroom window thoughtlessly. It wasn't often he got to sit alone in his room, so the least he could do was make the most of it. Masses of crows flew outside, and he wondered just what they were doing in the desert. It's not like there was much for a scavenger bird out here in the middle of no where.

"Gaara, are you coming out?"

"No." He replied in an uncaring voice. His sister could die for all he cared. Only, he didn't really care. So would that mean she lives?

He sighed and continued to stare out the window. What a pointless day. Unbearably hot and stuffy, making life seem to drag on for months. He laughed manically at the thought. Wouldn't it be nice to find a dead body after days of rotting, in his room? His dead body? Gaara looked across the room to his empty desk. The room was bleak, almost unreal. The walls were painted a pure white, along with all the furniture. The only thing withstanding the horrible emptiness was the blood red fabric of his desk chair and his blanket.

Another glance out the window, and he got up. Desks weren't as bleak if you were doing something. At least he could draw or maybe read. Gaara pulled open his draw, forgetting himself in the process. It fell to the ground, spilling the contents of years. He sighed and bent down, picking up the papers in stacks. One slipped through his reach, and he watched as it fluttered back down into the mass of other, unimportant papers. Except, this one caught his eye. Gaara picked it back up and started to read it.

_"My will, the undying ability that God gave me.  
__My future, me making up for past mistakes.  
__My everything__, gone within a breath.  
__My nothing, lost within the snow."_

But, it didn't snow in Suna. It was a hot desert, not a cold one. He recognized the handwriting. It was his mother's which caused him to read on.

_"My exploitation, tricking everyone into belief.  
__My power, causing the brave to fall.  
__My soul, floating in the breeze.  
__My courage, fighting to leave._

_I live within this horrid lie.  
__It takes over my unconditional mind.  
__I try to take a step forward.  
__To be pulled back again.  
__And every time I look.  
__It seems to trick me._

_My world, falling before me.  
__My love, bought with envy.  
__My peace, torn in half.  
__My baby, taken from my grasp._

_Love, tears us all apart.  
__Hatred,__ brings us all death.  
__Wisdom,__ gets broken by the lies.  
__And fear, grows within his eyes."_

This… Was strange. Gaara couldn't help but wonder if she was talking about him. But, why would she be? His mother had died only a month after his birth.

_"To live, one must make a sacrifice.  
__To die, one has to breathe.  
__To love, one must be open.  
__To hate, one must be hurt._

_Life seems to fall unbearably into place, these past few days of my life. My baby grows stronger by the second, continually learning about new things. His father has grown unconditionally far from us, and I fear he will never accept his last child. I realize my sickness; to what do I owe this gift? Certainly not to any god, who has stripped me of my world so soon. He seems to take pleasure in the pain of myself and my child. Though I have not named him yet, I assume he will grow to find his own name, or someone will label him with false pretenses. I think it to be too soon that such a small boy should have a name, but I have my beliefs this child will not be normal. No… He will cause great grief within my heart, though I will be dead, it will pain me in the heavens that await my undying soul. My only hope is he will find unconditional love and appreciation from some soul, someone to love him, someone to care for him, someone who can give him the world and a manual on how to access it'__s beauty. Maybe one day he will rule the hearts of many, and with a single movement he can cause suffering within any heart that comes within his grasp, much like his father, and what he has done to me. My demon child, the one without a name, the one who should love only himself, rests at peace in the room. And maybe someday, when the sky is dark, and rain falls atop the sleepless moon, he will find himself at the beginning of the World's end, stuck between life and death, for I __fear he will not move on to gree__t me in a better place, somewhere far away. He will be stuck to wander the endless vastness of the Earth for eternities. __But not alone…_

_'__Never sigh for better world,  
__It's already composed, played, and told  
__Every thought the music I write  
__Everything a wish for the night__'_

_Good-bye, my wonderful son. You are my world, but my world can't keep my alive. I love you. Remember that."_

Gaara stared at the faded piece of paper and the words written in red ink. They looked like they were written in haste, her trying to finish her final thoughts before passing into a never-ending sleep. It was strange that his mother was so morbid, almost gratifying. It sealed a hole in his personality that had been gaping for years. It didn't solve all the problems, like why she seemed to only love and talk about him. They were her final words, probably, and it would make more sense if she had included something about Kankuro or Temari.

He stared down at the stack of papers still on the ground, got up and kicked them, then went back to the window to revel in this new-found mental torture.

The nighttime clouds loomed overhead, stalking their prey, which tonight seemed to be the moon. Gaara smiled his psycho-smile and opened the window. He looked down, and saw that the lights downstairs were off.

Could he make it from the second story? He wanted to leave, he wanted to fall, and above all things he wanted to be away, to search the world for nothing, and die in a spectacular way. He turned away from the window and grabbed his bag. Gaara was leaving this life behind, to go somewhere and make a new, shiny life out of this old, wretched one. He grabbed some odd 500 dollars from his safe, clothes, and the letter his mother had written. His uncle had lied to him before, was it such a surprise that his mom maybe did love him? It shouldn't have been, and really it wasn't.

Darkness enclosed Gaara's unlit room as he headed back to the window. Now or never, it was his only chance to escape. Gaara took a deep breath, and looked down. It wasn't so bad, after all, he'd been through worse. He closed his eyes and stepped out the window.

"Somewhere I belong."

**I made most of the thing Gaara's mom said. Uh, the one in the quotes (') are lyrics from the actual song. The last line of the story is by Linkin Park, it's a really good song. I still don't know if it's GaaNaru or NaruGaa. Depends on my mood. In all likelyhood, it'll probably be NaruGaa, 'cause that'll make more sense. So, reveiw, tell me what you think.**


	2. Erase All The Pain

**Chapter two! Hooray! I finished this today for Kathy 'cause she asked me to. Go AU and not having to read the manga. I like the last part. -nods- I'm a prisoner chained by love. Why am I listening to Dokken? God... Stupid 80's music. Word count is 1,412. Yeah, I'm not in the mood to write a whole lot. Siiimz... lol Naru-chan's so nice to Gaara! You would assume this is how he would react. Well, I assume this is how he would act. It's so easy to see that I'll never be free. **

**Dead Boy's Poem  
****Chapter Two: Erase All ****The**** Pain**

Naruto breathed in the crisp night air as he swung back and forth on the swing in his yard. Nighttime was so nice. There was nobody out to glance at him, or glare at him, or anything else they wanted to do. It was just the clouds and the moon.

It had gotten better since he was younger. He had friends now, and a lot of people accepted him more. But the older people still gave him those horrible looks of hatred, just like it was his fault his parents had died in a car wreck. What type of person thought that way? They had bean planning it, too. Wanting to die. What kind of person would stop in front of a train track if they didn't want to live? Just because Naruto had lived didn't mean _he_ had personally caused it!

He looked up into the dark sky. The stars were out and shining brightly, and the moon was full of it's glowing lust that just shimmered down onto the park grass. The motionless air was gently swayed by the constant moving of the swing slowly moving back and forth. Today was such a wonderful time to be alive. There weren't any wars that were of great political standing, no one was dying from an outbreak of disease, and everyone had a home to go to.

Except for the few that were hated…

**OooO**

Gaara let his feet drop into the soft golden sand. He quickly regained his balance and started to walk away from the wretched place he had never been able to call home. His mind was desperately searching for somewhere to go. There were a few places that immediately came to mind, so he quickly pushed them aside for more unobvious places.

"Konaha…"

He whispered under his breath and started to walk to the buses. Gaara wasn't afraid of them coming after him. The only reason his dad would was so he could say he was a good father in front of his town. They respected him like a god, so he wanted everyone to believe the lie that he had worked so long to manage and keep up with. Lies were the only good things in this world, the public believed them, and eventually one would either become like his father, not wanting his lie to die, or the lie would consume their minds, not letting go and forcing the belief upon the person itself.

Lies consume your soul. That was a fact that couldn't be avoided.

Gaara walked towards the bus station. He wondered if the people would notice him, care about him, things that they had never done. His face didn't -couldn't- show his hurt, the thing he had abandoned for so long only crept back to haunt him with the horrible memories of his uncle. The people at the bus station just looked at him, and gave him a ticket once he paid. They didn't know who he was, didn't care. About the only good thing was that they didn't glare, well, a few did, but that was natural; they were glaring at everyone.

The bus eventually came to stop in front of the three people that were waiting. Gaara, of course, and a couple, he supposed. The two were extremely close to eachother, and were holding hands. Didn't couples do that? They got on, and Gaara sat in front of them, staring at the things people did with eachother whilst mutually in love. He had never thought that someone could be like that, so extremely comfortable in public. He wondered why and how you got like that. It didn't make much sense.

It continued to start and stop as people got on and left. The couple in front of Gaara stayed on, though, and once the bus finally stopped at the Konaha Bus Station, he got up and stared at them until he was on the dark platform. The clock that hung on the wall read 1:20. Where was he going to sleep? A hotel, maybe? But he had never been to Konaha before, so he had no clue as to where a hotel would be. He also didn't want to purchase a map, wasting precious money. So, he looked around and crossed the street. There was a sign that said park. Gaara figured he could hang out there until daylight, then ask one of the moms where a hotel was. It wasn't like he needed to sleep either; he was just used to lying in bed.

This town was strange to Gaara. Having grown up in the desert, the coolness of the air and the amount of trees were phenomenal. He scanned the area and sat on the swing, not noticing the boy next to him. What a strange place.

"Uh, hello?" A voice from the side of him chimed up. Gaara looked over with a menacing glare. Not on purpose, this was his new life, but out of practice. He always glared. The blonde boy in the swing next to him swung back a little, getting away from the glare. "Geeze… Ya don't hafta glare at me, man. I was only trying to be nice. Anyway, why're you up so early?"

Gaara stared at the blonde. He looked safe…

"I don't sleep." Gaara said in a monotone voice. Naruto stared at him and started to speak again.

"Well, won't don't you sleep? And what's your name?"

"Insomnia. Gaara." He looked away. "Do you know someplace I could stay?"

"Well, I'm Naruto. You could stay at my place if you'd like." Gaara winced at the thought of sleeping in someone else's house. What would their family think? Was that a good question? "Uh, yes or no, man? It doesn't matter to me, as long as you don't mind a little mess."

Gaara looked up and thought about the idea. Would it be safe? There was a ton of people that could kill him. Well, they couldn't _kill_ him, but they tried a lot. Maybe this guy was one of them, one of the people his dad hired. He looked over to Naruto. The boy's eyes were a clear, fluorescent blue. Only, these weren't filled with hatred, more like hurt and loneliness. That was very strange, and Gaara couldn't help but trust the boy.

"Okay." He said before he could think it over. Naruto smiled and jumped up, then grabbed Gaara's hand. He felt extremely cold up against Naruto's warm flesh. Such a nice sensation.

Didn't couples hold hands in public together?

**OooO**

"Alright. So, this is my building. It's kind of run down, but about the only thing I can afford on my salary. Maybe if you get a job we could buy a bigger one! That'd be awesome!"

Gaara stared at Naruto. He was already talking like they had known eachother for years. Well, at least what Gaara assumed someone would talk to their close friends like. He didn't know how to talk to people very well, after all.

They went up the stairs and to the third story. The darkness of the halls didn't seem to bother Naruto because he navigated the way as if he had done this a million times.

"Uh, this is the hallway. We're in room 317. See?" He pointed to the number on the door. "Since I don't have uni tomorrow, we can go get a key made for you, Gaaara." Gaara nodded at Naruto, signaling for him to continue. "Here's the living room," Naruto said as he opened the door. The room was painted in a pale orange colour, with other orange accents. He continued his tour, showing Gaara the kitchen (orange), the guest bathroom (orange), his bedroom (orange), the master bath (orange), and the guest bedroom, which would be Gaara's room (lavender).

Naruto got out some blankets and a pillow from the closet and gave them to Gaara. "You should make yourself comfy. Since you said you don't need to sleep, you can go watch TV. That's what I'm doing. No point in being on break if I don't not sleep." He laughed and went into the living room. Gaara put his stuff down and followed. Tonight was rather odd, but at least he didn't have to pay someone to live somewhere. He felt that tomorrow he should start looking for a job to help the poor blonde out… And maybe buy some paint.


	3. Hopeless And Grayed Out

**You know what I hate? The people who put this on 'Story Alert' and didn't bother to comment. **

**This is the third chapter. -smiles- Soon we'll get to the smut, but first I have to get everyone to know Gaara a little bit better. See, he mostly stayed in his room all his life, and if not his house. The chapter titles have nothing to do with the story at all. I'm proud of this because it's letting me get out my morbid side. Perfect for Halloween too! Technically Gaara's mom is an OC, but since she's a 'real' character, I'm not making one up. lol I hate OCs sooo much. If anyone cares to reveiw (Ha! Most people who've read this don't reveiw at all.) and knows her name, tell me. I'm pretty sure she doesn't have one, though. If that happens I'll just keep refering to her as Gaara's mom. **

**Dead Boy's Poem  
****Chapter Three: Hopeless ****And**** Grayed Out**

Gaara slowly opened his eyes and then closed them to the bright morning light. He pressed his head down into the soft pillow. It smelled faintly of vanilla and ramen, He scrunched up his face and shoved it harder into the orange pillow fabric.

Orange?

Nothing he owned was orange. He _hated_ orange. Everything about it disgusted him.

Oh, but this pillow was so soft! He closed his eyes again and started to drift off into sleep.

Naruto chuckled under his breath. "So much for not needing to sleep. This guy is totally zonked out!"

Was it strange that he had invited a complete stranger to live with him? For God's sake, this guy could be a murderer! (A/N: I love me so much!) But this guy looked so lonely. It had seemed the right thing to do for this little red-head, but now that Naruto had thought it over, it seemed a little bit crazy. Never the less,he got up slowly and went into the kitchen. Naruto opened the fridge and looked for something to eat. He got out three eggs and a skillet to cook them in. Naruto didn't know what Gaara would like, so he didn't bother on cooking. Anyway, he had to do some "over-break" uni assignments.

Naruto plopped down on the orange chair next to the couch and started to gobble up his food. Gaara opened his eyes again, only to shut them tightly to get the light out.

"Ugh…" Gaara moaned as Naruto tapped on his shoulder. Obviously the boy wasn't used to sleeping.

"C'mon, princess! Time to wake up. We need to get you introduced to all of my mutual friendly acquaintances." He smiled and grabbed Gaara's hand to pull him up. Gaara moaned again but let the blonde pull him. The last thing he was going to do was fight back.

Naruto smiled as Gaara let him lift him up. (A/N: Wow! That's why I hate faggots. Pronouns suck!) Today was going to be awesome.

Gaara looked around and shrugged. He turned his head and stared at the smiling blonde, who must've been quite happy the way he looked. It seemed as if it should be painful… Gaara traced his fingers along the sides of Naruto's mouth, causing the blonde to frown. Gaara continued to outline his mouth with his fingers, taking a step closer every now and again to stare into the blonde's deep blue eyes.

Naruto frowned even harder, wondering what the red-head was doing. They really needed to leave…

That's it!

He snapped his head and nipped the tips of Gaara's fingers.

"Hey!" Gaara whispered as he brought his fingers away from Naruto's mouth. He obviously didn't realize how much it freaked Naruto out. Naruto laughed some more, put one of his hands in his pocket, and grabbed one of Gaara's hands. Then he dragged the younger boy out. Gaara followed along quietly, not quite sure how to deal with all the attention.

**OooO**

Naruto gave Gaara a tour of the town. The cinema, park (which he had already seen), the restaurant Naruto ate at a lot, buildings, and then to the place where Naruto got Gaara a key made, making him his official roommate.

They went to some random restaurant. Naruto said he had gone there before, and they were good.

"The only problem is they don't serve ramen. But I'm trying to impress Sakura so I have to go on a diet."

"Aren't diets for fat people? Like that guy?" Gaara pointed to a guy just walking in.

"Quiet! Don't let Chouji hear that. He's real touchy."

"Oh." Gaara said and sipped from a glass of water. He didn't quite get that, but shrugged it off quickly. Naruto was looking at the menu trying to decide on what he wanted, whilst sipping from a glass of water of his own.

"Do you know what you want?" Naruto asked softly.

"Liver and strawberries."

"Euw! That's so gross. Do you want them together?"

"Yes."

"That's even worse! Yucky!" This got stares from the rest of the people in the restaurant. Naruto laughed and Gaara gave them all death glares. Gaara seemed to give people death glares a lot. Naruto wondered why, and also why Gaara had only given him one once when they had met, and no other time.

"So, hey, Naruto… What's with your new fag obsession?" Someone asked from behind. Gaara glared at them, and Naruto turned his head to glare to.

"Shuddup, Kiba. I'm not gay. This is my new roommate, he's new, I'm giving him a tour of Konoaha."

"Aw! And where did the little faggots meet?"

"The park at 1AM." Gaara said as he glared at Kiba's collar bone.

Naruto stared at Gaara, who was completely unfazed by Kiba's name-calling. He, on the other hand, was getting pissed off. That was the reason for breaks at uni! So you could get away from the annoying dolts who made fun of you and your one night stand with drunk Uchihas!

He sighed and sipped more from his glass. If you just ignore the idiot dog boys they'll go away. That's one thing you learn in life. Gaara just sat there, staring at a lot of the waitresses' asses. Who would've guessed he was such a pervert? Naruto chuckled under his breath and Kiba walked away.

"Hey, can I take your order?"

Gaara looked up and glared at the woman. He smile broke for an instant, but shot back up with full intensity.

"Oh, I'll have a salad, Ino. And Gaara'll have strawberries and liver." Gaara hissed at Ino and sipped the last of his water from the cup. He placed it on the table, causing Ino to reach over him. Gaara let his hand brush against her breasts . God this guy was smooth! Ino blushed a shade of deep red and quickly walked away.

"Bitch…" Gaara muttered under his breath. Maybe he wasn't that smooth after all, just wanted to get her away. "Can we finish our date now?"

Naruto spurt out his cupful of water and stared at Gaara. "What?" He asked looking at Naruto in a saddened way.

"You…Date…Ag! What do you mean, 'date'? We aren't on a date. We just met for crying out loud!"

"But, isn't that what people do? Go on dates? I mean, that's what I thought…"

"Well, people go on dates when they like eachother in a sexual way, and I only like you in a friend-type way."

Gaara looked down at his plate and sighed. "Well, why don't you like me in a 'sexual way'?"

"You're a guy. I don't like other guys."

"I don't either. But people go out to dinner when they're friends, and aren't those dates?"

"Uh, those are just hanging out. Which is what we're doing." Gaara tilted his head and sighed again. About this time Ino came back and gave them their food. The rest of lunch both of them sat in a fairly awkward silence.

**OooO**

_**"**__**Sing what you can't say, forget what you can't play. **__**Hasten to drown into beautiful **__**eyes. **__**Walk wit**__**hin my poetry, this dying music - m**__**y love letter to nobody**__**." **_

_**Gaara's**__** mother looked at her tiny son in her arms. She smiled as the tiny insecure baby squealed and lifted his arms, grabbing locks of hair. "You're such a cute baby. Maybe one day you'll make someone happy, just like you've done for me. And maybe one day you'll love someone who loves you back. I doubt it. You're my demon-child.**__**" Her baby yawned and closed his eyes. She smiled and kissed his forehead, then walked to the desk in the nursery. Her husband had given up all hopes on the child. He hadn't wanted it, and didn't believe it was his. She knew, however, that it was his. No other baby looked so much like its father than hers. **_

**_She sat down at the white desk and pulled out the drawer filled with notebooks and papers. A pen and the notebook she had been writing in since the day she had found out she was pregnant_**

_'My love, my lovely demon-child Your eyes are filled with wanting and power. I can see the green that reflects the hatred you will know one day. I give you my love, my heart, my soul. A lonely soul is what I give to you, a soul for that which can cause you no pain. My pain, though, will radiate within all that see you, cursing you to a life of being alone. My will must - will - live on inside you. There will be only one to accept you, one to love you. And so, if you choose, you may love them. But please - for everyone's sake - look carefully. Behind every corner, every hidden door. He'll be waiting, the Golden God, the one with blue._

_Demon-child, seek him carefully. There are other demons out there, aside from you. _

_Our Golden God will come,  
__Embracing you with open arms.  
__He'll make the world seem better,  
__He'll leave no scars.  
__Our Golden God,  
__The one with eyes of blue.  
__My Golden God,  
__The one who seeks you.'_

**_She set down her pen and sighed. There it was. The last page of the notebook. How much longer did she have now? It could be hours, days, weeks, months, years. The thought of seeing her child grow was a magnificent one indeed. Seeing him find the Golden God would be most spectacular. Though she knew it would never happen while she was alive. Her child needed to be exposed to hatred, and she couldn't give that to him. Her heart was filled with only love, something that he deserved. A god in his own means, a god in her eyes. And gods should experience the pain of living so they can properly face the world. _**

**_"Demon-child, do you wish to live? May I separate you from all mortal beings, allowing you your rightful spot in Heaven? But, then you'd miss out on this golden opportunity to live forever, to rule this humiliating humans that need to breathe to live. I don't need to breathe, but you still you. Your soul is too young, but mine is at the very end. It's almost over now." She smiled and pet his head, then walked over to his crib and placed him silently there, going back to the desk to sit and await her end…_**

**Fun story about how Naruto smells: I was writing this in school, and me and my friends just could _not_ decide what Naruto would smell like. I settled on vanilla and ramen, but yeah! We're stupid nutjobs...**


	4. Seen Through The Eyes

**Chapter four. Word count is 2,217. I enjoy the last part, and I've been repeating it to myself for a while now. -sighs- I suppose most who read _won't_ reveiw. And those people suck. Love ya! I'm super proud of this, because it's just sooo good! I hope you like it.**

**Dead Boy's Poem  
****Chapter Four: ****Seen Through ****The**** Eyes**

Gaara woke up drowning in a cold sweat, the words of his dream echoing through his head. He had been sleeping and dreaming. Gaara couldn't remember the last time he had been blessed with such a wonderful thing.

But it hadn't been a good dream. It was horrid and dismal. He couldn't believe that he knew what his mom sounded like. Maybe his mind had subconsciously recorded it when he was a baby, but it was very illogical that it would haunt him so late in life. And what -who- was this 'Golden God' his mother had been talking about? That didn't make any sense, because he only knew one blonde person, and that was Naruto, and Naruto didn't like guys.

Gaara sat there holding himself trying to force out the memory. This was why he didn't sleep; he couldn't sleep. He looked up to the roof for some answers. Gaara remembered from the day he left that the drawer had been filled with notebooks, and one of them had looked quite like the notebook he had seen in his dream.

And that meant he needed to go back…

**OooO**

Naruto woke up to the sound of knocking at his bedroom door. Well, there were only two people who had a key, and he didn't _think_ it was who he thought it was, so it must've been Gaara.

Why would Gaara be knocking at his bedroom door?

He sighed and told whoever it was to come in. At the command, Gaara walked in slowly and laid his body next to the blonde's. Naruto looked at Gaara strangely and poked his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Mine…" Gaara whispered and then closed his eyes, not answering any of Naruto's questions but pretending to go to sleep. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes too, wrapping his arms around Gaara's petite body. Eventually he drifted back off into sleep. Gaara noticed this and sat up, looking at Naruto's overly relaxed face.

"Mine… My Golden God…" he said as he twirled locks of Naruto's hair in his hand. Naruto breathed quietly in his sleep, making a nearly silent purring noise. Gaara sat there watching him, observing how humans slept. He grinned a twisted, wicked smile, looking over what he presumed a god was.

**OooO**

The morning came, and Gaara rocked Naruto's body lightly. He began to stir at this, and then moaned. Gaara kept pushing him, trying to get Naruto to make the noise again. "Mn… What?"

"Wake up. You fell asleep. Sleeping makes you dream. Dreams are bad. You have to wake up now." Naruto looked up at the face over his and shut his eyes.

"Why are you sitting on top of me, Gaara?"

"Are you not used to it? We've been doing this for a month now…"

"Well, it still creeps me out."

Gaara sighed and rolled off Naruto's body, "Very well."

The two had been living together for over a month, and Gaara had kept to his schedule of coming over to Naruto's room at 2 in the morning to watch Naruto sleep. Gaara had also started to go to high school. He had been homeschooled most of his life, and wasn't used to the human contact. Naruto picked him up every day after he was done with his university courses. On the weekends they would go out and play video games, eat, go to the cinema, and/or shop.

According to Naruto, shopping was gay, but worth it because he got new clothes.

Gaara had also discovered Naruto's admiration for an old man who's name was Jiraiya. The man wrote pornography for a living, and also helped to fund Naruto in college. Once he had found out about Gaara, he had laughed and called Naruto a fag, which Naruto had then screamed and punched him in the arm. Gaara still needed to look up that word…

They both had looked in countless newspapers to get Gaara a part-time job, but couldn't find one. So, when Naruto was at work, Gaara would read books, and wonder about his dreams that had caused him to constantly visit Naruto in the middle of the night.

"Naruto…"

"What Gaara?" Naruto asked as he got out some eggs for his breakfast. Gaara didn't eat breakfast, so that lessened Naruto's workload.

"I need to go back home."

"What? You are home, silly!"

"No. I mean the place I lived before I found you."

"You lived somewhere before we met?"

"Yes. I was practically royalty. Though no one liked me, and I wasn't allowed outside. I need to get something from a draw in my room."

"That's strange… When do you want to go?"

"Today."

They sat in an almost awkward silence. Almost. Naruto was used to Gaara's spur-of-the-moment personality, and Gaara was used to Naruto's happy-go-lucky personality. The two kind of complimented eachother. Kind of.

Later on, Naruto finished his breakfast and washed his plate off. He had gotten a few pounds lighter, to his delight and Gaara's dismay. Gaara still didn't understand the point of not eating to get skinnier if you weren't already fat. Naruto had noticed that Gaara knew a lot of things, but hadn't ever gotten a chance to put the knowledge to use.

Gaara watched as Naruto put the dish in the drying rack, then walked into his room to go get changed. He had already done so; therefore there was no need for him to leave the kitchen just yet.

Moments later, Naruto emerged from the door leading to the living room, holding a small backpack and gum.

"What's in the bag?" Gaara asked and took the piece of gum that Naruto had silently offered.

"Stuff." Naruto answered, shoving a piece of the chewing rubber into his mouth. (A/N: If you didn't know, gum _**is**_ rubber, and I constantly refer to it as such.) He then shrugged and started to walk to the door and Gaara followed him like a puppy.

**OooO**

"Train rides are so boring, Gaara! I don't understand how you could've stand coming to Konaha in the first place as late as you did."

"I was studying human traits. You know, how people act when they're in mutual agreement of love-like feelings?"

"That's a lot of words for absolutely nothing." Naruto nodded in self agreement and looked out the window. Gaara looked out the window too, leaning over Naruto. He soon got bored, and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto sighed and let Gaara rest his head there. The two people in front of them just kind of stared, earning a death glare from Gaara, which soon made them turn their heads away and look at the passing scenery.

The train stopped and started, passing through various towns and even a small city or two. Gaara had decided upon closing his eyes and resting, making a soft purring noise that, if you didn't know it, would seem like sleeping. Of course, Naruto _knew_ that he was very much conscious and awake, just waiting for someone to comment. He had grown quite defensive about how people talked about him, much like how Naruto reacted to being called gay.

Naruto, though, had fallen quietly into a restless slumber. It might've been because so many people were staring at him, or maybe because the temperature had gone up considerably since they had left earlier this morning.

Anyway, the neverending landscape that had become dusty grasslands grew less and less interesting to the two seated in front of them, and they dared to glance over to Gaara. He opened his eyes when he felt a new set of eyes fall onto his face. He began to glare, and the two withstood it for a while. Chilling reality began to set in when Gaara's glare didn't lessen and he began to lift his head. They quickly got up and moved to the other side of the train. Gaara smiled and snuggled into Naruto's shoulder more.

**OooO**** (A month earlier, the morning after ****Gaara**** had left.)**

"Where is _he_?"

"Daddy, who are you talking about?"

"You're little brother! Where is _he_?"

"Isn't he in his room?"

"No."

Kankuro and Temari looked at eachother and then back up to their dad who was tearing the place apart looking for Gaara.

They knew he had been a strange little boy, even though their father had never let them get to know him. What was he now, 16?

"Has he run away?" Temari asked her father as he ran about the house trying to find his last son.

"No! He's right next to you! What do you think? Dammit. Where is _**he**_!?"

The following week was spent as such. All three of them looked for Gaara in vain. Their father had given up all hope after the one week, and seemed to forget about Gaara. His last words on the subject were "It doesn't matter. He wasn't _my_ son anyway." The days passed like normal, just without the glaring red-head coming downstairs to eat the usual two meals a day.

**OooO**** (Present time.)**

Temari yawned and handed Kankuro a piece of toast. He thanked her and started to munch on the dry bread.

"I'll never understand you and your hatred of jam." Temari sighed and went to make herself some bacon. "I'll also never understand why you wear that freaky purple makeup-"

"Paint."

"Because you look so nice with it off." She continued, ignoring her brother's comment. Their dad had left for work an hour or two ago, and both of them didn't have their classes until later in the evening. The doorbell rang and Temari went to answer it. She seemed to do everything in this house.

"Hello?" Temari asked, poking her head out of the door. She gasped and stepped backwards, letting the redhead walk in past her. "G-gaara?" He continued to walk and went up the stairs, oblivious to his sibling's astonishment. A minute later he was back downstairs with a dozen notebooks in his hands. Gaara looked over his sister's face and glared at her.

"Goodbye."

**OooO**

_"__Dreams are the thoughts that slip from consciousness. My view on them is incomplete. I believe, though, that minutes take the shape of hours, hours the days, days the weeks, weeks the months, months years, years the eternity. Morphed is what it is. And so, thoughts just leak into the unconscious part of your mind, filling them with __coloured__ imaginings that one could never see in reality. They take the shape of your most desired wants. Things you could never have._

_'Angels, they fell first, but I'm still here. A__-__lone, as they are drawing near. In Heaven, my masterpiece will finally be snug.'_

_My masterpiece.__ What a strange thought. It would be so much easier to not want it, to not dream of having it again._

_Gone are my hopes, my dreams, __my__faith.  
__Stripped down to the barest bone.  
__Covered with chilling snow.  
__Why, God, why me?  
__What have I done?  
__Where have I gone?  
__Did I do anything wrong?_

_Oblivion is what I have.  
__Through the days of dreams long passed.  
__Set down at the edge of time.  
__What I have is only mine._

_Nothing to give.  
__Everything to lose.  
__Taken away ever so soon.  
__Nothing is what I get.  
__Everything is what I left.  
__Taken away my soul._

_Much is forgotten.  
__The end of time.  
__Skin is rotting.  
__There__ i__s no more time._

_Sanity, my greatest desire.  
__Forgiveness, my only dream.  
__Love, a passing thought.  
__Hatred, __a revenge__ still sought. _

_Demon-child, seek not what you desire, not what you hope.  
__Seek out your heart, the thing buried within the snow.  
__My Golden God, he __awaits you.  
__At the __mourning gate.  
_

_The snow, the snow.  
__The blood-red snow.  
__I see it in my dreams.  
__It covers you, falling down.  
__What-ever could it mean?_

_It rains and snows.  
__Rains and snows.  
__Blood coming down.  
__Blood everywhere.  
__Your light not found._

_Light fades into the distance. I see it going now. My room sits away from the beautiful sunset, the highest room, windows covering all. __A glass tower, my home.__ Every morning I awake to the sunrise, and every __evening__ I watch the sun sink below the clouds. The wonders that God has created for me, and just me, lets my soul rest at peace. My fears, though, he gave them to me also. I am always tortured with the thought of the glass breaking. It reminds me of my heart, my heart I've never been able to piece back together._

_'__Humpty-Dumpty sat upon a wall,  
__Humpty-Dumpty had a great fall.  
__All the king's horses,  
__And all the king's men,  
__Couldn't piece him together again.__'_

_One must begin to think, with a rhyme as morbid as such, how it must corrupt the children and their minds. Tiny, little minds, but they are still capable of fragmented thoughts._

_'Mummy, I wish to eat.'  
__'Mummy, I wish to breathe.'  
__'Mummy, please love me.'  
__'Mummy, don't leave.'  
__'Mummy, I need you're here.'  
__'Mummy, where has Daddy gone?'  
__'Mummy, why am I all alone?'  
__'Mummy, where did you go?'_

_It has become dark now, and I feel sleep covering me, draping me with its welcome warmth. __Dream-Land, oh, my dreaded Dream-Land.__Me-Land, For-Me-Land.__Sleep-Land, Dream-Land, Me-Land._


	5. Reflecting Inner Light

**Okay... It took me a while to make this. I'm still working on my other one, this part's really hard. I actually don't know where I want to go with this one, so it's difficult for me. At least in Is He Really Mine? I have something to work with, an actual plot. So, forgive me. And now I shall grace you with a mini-story I made up last night whilst talking to Duncan. -laughs- It explains why we'll see sight nor sound of Sasuke or Orochimaru.**

**_"It's snakey-time! Sasuke, won't you wear this pretty purple dress and play dollies with me? You can be Megan!"  
Sasuke sighs in brief reluctance, "For Naruto..." He looks up and frowns. "Okay. But after this you have to tell me how you pick up so many guys."  
Later Sasuke kills Orochimaru for the horrible fashion arrangement and because he thinks Sai stole Naruto's heart.  
"Oh! He glared at Sai just like he used to glare at me! Wah!"  
The End!_**

**Dead Boy's Poem  
****Chapter Five: ****Reflecting Inner Light**

They had gotten back on the bus to Konaha after retrieving the notebooks Gaara had wanted. Naruto had quickly fallen asleep, whereas Gaara flipped open the top notebook. These pages were dated, unlike the ones he had read before. The first page of the book was also titled, saying a quickly scribbled 'Serenity'.

"_Today I received news from __Yashamaru__. He told me that I was pregnant. It's fairly amazing considering how long it's been since my husband has held me. Maybe it is like the Virgin Mary, un__touched and blessed with a god's son. I have yet to tell my husband, but for now I will sit in my tower, awaiting the gift of my third. I haven't felt him yet, and I wonder if my brother has told me the truth. It's doubtful that he would lie to me, but I cannot be sure._

_I also listened to a song today, a__nd started a journal for my baby.__ I think it will enjoy my personal thoughts when I give these to __it__"_

Gaara looked through the notebooks more. One of the pages of the third notebook caught his eye. It was written in what seemed to be blood, not red ink like most of the other pages.

_"__I've come to an inevitable part of my life today; it seems I can no longer keep the truth in. My __stomache__ has grown much larger, and I look as I am, with child. Sadness swept over my soul, because I told him. His reaction was expected by me, though it hurt still. I cannot comprehend why he would ever think I did such a thing, my heart only belongs to him. Today he killed me inside, beat me outside. _

_Why __is it__ that no one accepts me? I don't understand why everyone thinks I'm some sort of whore, just out for sex. He used to believe me, used to love me. What have I done to make him feel this way?"_

Within the next few hours, Gaara sat and read the notebooks. Since Naruto was sleeping, they had missed the Konaha stop a long time ago. Up until the end they sat, long after the crowd had gone. The driver came to them, saying that they needed to get off. The line ended here.

Gaara pushed on Naruto, telling him to stop sleeping. Naruto woke and looked over at Gaara lovingly, then got up and grabbed his hand.

"Do you love me, Naruto?"

"What?" Naruto stopped and looked at Gaara, who was looking at the gray concrete. "Of course I love you, Gaara. You're my friend."

"Don't leave me, please. Not like my mom did."

Naruto stared at Gaara. He didn't understand why Gaara was so freaky now. Well, he had always been on the weird side, but Gaara wasn't the type of person to rely on someone else's love.

"Gaara, what's wrong?"

Gaara continued to stare at the ground and walked away quickly. Naruto caught up to him after the immediate shock of Gaara leaving. So strange, even for Gaara, to walk away into a town he didn't know. He thought that maybe something was _really_ wrong.

**OooO**

_'And I know my church is not of silver and gold.  
__Its__ glory lies beyond judgment of souls.'_

_Isn't that such a fond way to think? I'm in the third trimester, eight months now. The child should be coming soon. And yet I feel so empty. He has yet to kick, to tell me he is there. I know he is, for I've seen him inside. I know he breathes, because I've seen him doing so. But there's still no sign of life.__ Maybe he is a god; incapable of mortal qualities._

_Yes… That's right… A god…_

_Not your average creation god. My child is one of hatred, one of death. And he must be a god, meant for my god._

_My Golden God._

_Ours._

_Simplistic, yet so different.__ How could I have missed it? My child __has no father; the one who I have chosen to raise him with can't be the real one._

_Imperfection is not a quality of a god. Imperfection is something I will not accept. My child is perfect. __A god.__The God.__The one and only._

**OooO**

Entombed within his thoughts, Gaara sat on a bench in this park, which was slightly more crowded than the one in Konaha ever was. Naruto had caught up to him quickly, and sat down next to the redhead and stared, greatly interested as to why he had just taken off in a strange place.

"Naruto…" Gaara whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah?"

"Are you a god? Because I think you are, my mom thinks you are."

"What?"

"Yes… I think you are. We should go home."

"Uh, sure…"

**OooO**

Naruto bought two more tickets for another bus ride home. This time he made sure to stay awake so they could get off at Konaha. Gaara sat silently, his legs crossed on the seat and he was messing with his nails. Soon he brought his hand up to his face and began to bite the nails.

"When we get home I'll help you with that."

"Help me with what?""Your nail biting. It's bad for you, ya know."

"I know, Naruto. It's just, I enjoy the relaxation that comes from it."

"So we get you some gum and paint yer nails. Not a problem."

Gaara looked at Naruto as if he were insane and brought his hand away from his mouth. He noticed Naruto's bright warm smile and suddenly wanted some of that warmth. So, unknowing that it was most inappropriate for two men to cuddle in public, he leaned onto Naruto's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Naruto's right one. This attracted the gaze of quite a few people, who glared hatefully at the two. Naruto, being the kind and gentle soul, didn't disturb Gaara. In fact, he somewhat liked the cool, silky feeling of Gaara on his arm.

A while later, they reached the infamous Konaha Bus Station. Naruto woke the slumbering Gaara and told him that they needed to get off. Gaara looked up at Naruto's face and snuggled into his arm before letting go and getting up. The clock at the bus station told arriving and departing customers the time and struck the hour every hour. The clock told them that it was 7:05 PM. Naruto quickly calculated it in his mind and knew they should be home within the next forty minutes.

"Almost home…" Naruto breathed and Gaara looked at him with a particularly loving gaze. This caused Naruto to look down at Gaara and smile warmly. The two walked, in a sort of peaceful stride, Naruto leading and Gaara clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

**OooO**

_I… I came here by day, but I left here in darkness  
__And found you, found you on the way  
__And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold  
__You, in somber resplendence, I hold_

_Your sins into me__Oh, my beautiful one__Your sins into me__As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer__And I'll beg for forgiveness__(Your sins into me) Your sins into me__Oh, my beautiful one__Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me__As you're longing to sing__So I... I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold__I will lift up your voice as I sink_

_Lovely, wouldn't you agree? I found it not too long ago, and I'm surprised how much it touches me. I think of my beautiful baby boy every time I hear the words. Why is it I've grown so attached to this __one.__Kankuro__ and __Temari__ never drove out this much affection and admiration from within me.__ Maybe it's because they've told me I'm sick… I think that would be the most reasonable answer to this feeing that grows inside of me. _

_Stay with me and fall asleep. Pray to God for no bad dreams._

_I think it would be reasonable to assume that he is my last child that I will ever have. __Yashamaru__ said that I'm very sick after having this child. Still no answer to what form of illness has come over me. I just need to sit here and wait until I die. But I asked him a simple __favour__To just take care of my dear baby.__ He is my life now, my only hope for survival._

_Here, I'm… I'm still waiting here, my dear  
__For one kiss from you  
__So here, I'm…I'm still waiting here, my dear  
__To kill all of you  
__To kill all of you…_

**OooO**

Gaara walked into the bright orange bedroom that was slightly offset by the dark of night. This was his normal routine, you see. He would wake up in the middle of the night, after having a dream he couldn't remember and walk into Naruto's bedroom. But tonight was different… Tonight Naruto wasn't in his bed. Instead, all there was was a mannequin that one would find in a clothing store. Gaara, quite frightened by the empty gaze of the doll, walked out of the room slowly, and then back out into the hall.

He walked quickly, the walls changing in colour and size, everything spinning. Gaara tried to scream, but was silenced by the sight of dried blood falling from the ceiling in brownish flakes. He slowly looked up to find a body, not one of any person her know, hanging from the ceiling.

_"Demon… That's what you are, my beautiful baby. But we both know you are worthy of a God status. Why can't you be happy in the room?"_

**OooO**

Naruto woke to screams.


	6. If I Don't Stay Awake

**Hey everybody!  
Hi Doctor Nick...**

**Okay, so this is chapter six. Oh yeah, DuffMan! Please excuse my Simpsons quotes. Anyways, happy New Year's Eve. There's only 13 more hours of 2007 left here in Tennesse. -smiles- And while I was writing this I figured out something: My cat would make an excelent fur coat. When she dies I'll have to rember this. Okay, so, Gaara's a total pussy, boo-hoo. You can deal with my overemotional behaviour! Neat... My cat's walking around in circles. What a freak! Now, Gaara has what we call 'crazy' symtoms. And yes, I did decide Yashamaru's gay and the people in Suna suck eggs because not sucking eggs is rude. And w00t! Kisses. Oh, twice in two days! That's what I call awesome! I feel good now, so I'm going to have to depress myself by listening to Welcome Home. -laughs- You should listen to that two, 'cause one day I'll use it in my other story! After the whole thing and I get over my writing ADD predicament. Can you tell I don't write this in Word? Am I spelling this correctly? Are you made out of ice cream? -eats- Nope. No ice cream. Where's my Chives? Buttler! Here! Come on to Kellye! Be a good Chives and come to Kellye. I need to write more! Damn you Pete Wentz! I will totally kill you! Sasuke's gay and don't love him! The fucking bastard left Naruto. I want my ice cream! -cries and goes off to join Gaara- I love you!**

**Dead Boy's Poem  
****Chapter Six: If I Don't Stay Awake**

Naruto woke to screams.

Gaara couldn't see very well in the dim light of the hallway. His body was pressed to a table outside of Naruto's room. He was crying and his body was overcome with wracks of shudders while his eyes of normal and precise accuracy for glares were leaking damp wetness. Gaara couldn't feel his body. He couldn't see. It was an effort to remember to breathe, let alone to actually breathe. Naruto opened the door to see the emotionless demon of supreme hatred and death in the fetal position with wet clothes and even darker black pools under his eyes.

Naruto sighed and looked down at what most people would see as a pathetic creature writhing in pain. What Naruto saw was much different. He saw that Gaara was sad, and that he was very angry. Something inside of him was balled up and it scared the poor boy. Naruto also knew he couldn't help the boy in psychological means, because he knew that though they might share a bit of the same pain, he couldn't tell things to Naruto like Naruto could tell things to everyone else. So the blonde-haired, blue-eyed god walked over to the small, demonic red-head and wrapped his arm and the other's shoulders, the only means of comfort he could possibly give.

The tension that he felt on Gaara slowly slipped away as the boy leaned in closer to Naruto, staining his clothes with salty tears. Naruto ignored the uncomfortable wetness on his right arm. The closer Gaara got, the more Naruto felt the need to get closer to, until it was practically a hug, Naruto having to wrap both of his arms around Gaara as the boy still sat clutching his knees to his chest and not worrying about anything but what was on his mind. Naruto couldn't crack what it was, but he knew for a fact that Gaara couldn't be bothered with answering the question right now.

The two just sat in silence.

**OooO**

The next day, after Gaara had gotten better and stopped crying, his body still shaking, Naruto made some dry toast. He thought it would be better for Gaara to not eat anything. No telling when the boy would start up again. They sat in silence for a long time until finally Gaara spoke.

"I'm sorry… For waking you. I just had a really bad dream. That's what happens when I, when I sleep. See, I don't sleep because she haunts me, sometimes I feel her next to me. And she always talks about you. She goes on and on about you, how wonderful you are and how you'll take me from this world and bring me to a better place. She thinks you're a god."

Naruto stared at Gaara, wondering what he was talking about. He felt the urge to ask him a question, but didn't have time to as Gaara started to speak again.

"And, you see, I believe her. I have to believe her because she's the only person who's ever talked to me with any sort of love until you came around. You came and you accepted me, you treated me like I was a friend. No one's ever done that for me before. Whenever I see you I get a peace, it sort of sweeps over me and washes away all my fears. I love that feeling. That's why I hold you so much; that's why I want you to hold me. There's nothing in this world that makes me feel more secure than seeing you and touching you. You're real. I know you're real and I won't let anyone take that feeling away form me. I love you, Naruto.

Slowly Gaara began to cry again, but these were tears of unrestrained love, whatever that is. Blue eyes looked over the saddened, crying red-head that had just expressed love to him, and a loving, dear smile spread across his face. Not the normal, joyous one that Naruto threw on whenever he was putting on an act, and not the one he put on whenever Sasuke was flirting, or doing other things, with him, but one of complete compassion and serenity. One that seems to leak into your soul and your mind, possessing every living thing with a sort of happiness. A smile that only a god could be capable of.

The two of them sat there in silence, Gaara resting his head on the plate of bread crumbs and Naruto holding Gaara's hand in a motherly way. A sound broke the moment. No, the sound added to it. A soft piano, or maybe organ, played in the distance, drowning out all thought and concentrating on making itself known. A smile crept across Gaara's tearstained face, his soft green eyes reddened from crying looked as if they had found some sort of inner peace.

Minutes passed and the two sat like this, envious children squealing, babies crying, car engines humming… All was lost in the room, in the silence. Some people might find it a little creepy, to drown in something as unknown as a perfect silence. They would feel the need to talk, the need for noise. But Gaara and Naruto shared something, a concealed mental link. They knew that the silence couldn't last forever, and yet they strived to keep it that way.

**OooO**

_I don't understand… I'm living too long. He can talk now. I've taught him basic words, he understands them. I can speak to him and he'll respond in gurgles and laughs and words. It's… __So amazing that he learned to do that.__ I can't imagine how a mind can work that way, it's happening before my eyes. His eyes __sparkle__ an unnatural __colour__… __Green.__ Now, in all my years of living, I don't believe that I've met a person with eyes like him. There aren't any pupils, on little, bright green orbs. _

_Though I have found some comfort in him… My little baby boy squeals with delight when I smile, so I smile often. He loves playing games with my pens, so I allow him to play with them. He loves to crawl around the room, so I'll play cat and mouse with him. Really, I'm chasing my baby around the room, but he loves it. I want him to have a small memory of me, so I take up much __of my days and nights making sure he has what he wants. I love my little baby. I really wish I didn't have to die._

_Yashamaru__ visits often. __Every day, actually.__ He brings me food, no milk for __Gaara__ since I'm still breastfeeding. He'll play with his nephew sometimes, but mostly just talks to me. Sometimes __Temari__ and __Kankuro__ visit me, too, when their father permits it. Though I may only live a flight of stairs away, I cannot see my oldest children. Infuriating is what it is. I should be allowed my children, who is that man to deny it? He may be their father, but in the eyes of God that means nothing. I am the mother, the rightful owner of the children. Who was it that had to bear these children just so a man could have an heir? It was me. And hasn't God already proved that a woman doesn't need a man? The Virgin Mary is all the proof I'll ever need._

_I will not fight with this man, though. He's caused me too much pain and is at least allowing me to live within my room. I'm sure __Yashamaru__ would offer me refuge, but I don't want to stress my younger brother. He has enough problems as it is. What wo__uld the people think __if I were housed by him? They know that we are brother and sister, and they taunt him constantly for sexual preferences, but I'm sure they would think my baby is that of an incestuous relationship.__ That is very untrue, considering I don't even know how my baby came about._

_Yashamaru__ has even suggested I name him. No… I don't think I will. __Gaara__ can speak now, one day I'll ask him his name. I'll correct him for saying 'baby' or 'boy', I'll correct him until he says a name suitable for him. It excites me even now to think that soon my baby will have a name. _

**OooO**

Naruto looked at the papers piled in front of him. Gaara had decided to bring home homework and actually do it today. He couldn't see why, Gaara breezed through classes, but today Gaara needed help. He was still shaking at an abnormal rate from the other night and could hardly hold a pencil right. So Naruto, buried under the mass of papers holding a pen in his hand, and Gaara, sitting atop the table shaking, preceded on doing the homework, which was jumbled and piled up in an unorganized variety from math to English. Gaara knew all the answers, of course, but Naruto was having trouble keeping up with the red-head as well as the fact he was getting a hand cramp.

"Ugh…" Naruto moaned and put his head down onto the table. Gaara, having grown up with no outside experience, quickly slid over to Naruto and checked his pulse (something he had learned how to do from his uncle, who was a nurse) and found that there was nothing wrong with the blonde. This led Gaara to wonder why Naruto had fainted.

"BOO!" Naruto shouted. This made Gaara squeal and fall off the table. He then became well acquainted with the floor. And then Naruto became well acquainted with Gaara's fist.

After fighting like two lion cubs (for those of you who don't know, they only play-fight) and Gaara pinned Naruto between his legs, his scrawny body panting out breath, the shakes gone.

"Pinned ja." He uttered silently from under his breath. Gaara had grown up watching the Lion King, which was his mother's favorite movie. He had always wondered why two people would roll around on the floor laughing and then pinning the other one, and now he understood it.

But there were some things that Gaara didn't understand and couldn't explain. Like why in the next moment he had bent down over Naruto's body and kissed the other boy. And why Naruto had wrapped his arms around Gaara's back, instead of breaking away from Gaara. Neither could explain this unnatural phenomenon, and neither was trying. They sat there, for a few minutes after the kiss and looked at eachother. Then, blushing, both got back to work on Gaara's homework.

In a silence much unlike the one days before, they sat in an awkward way. Both felt like talking, and instead of an emotional bond like they had had the other day, this was broken and neither felt it was right to speak.

Naruto knew already that he was, well, this way because of Sasuke had proved to him that guys were (cough) fucking awesome. What he didn't know was that he liked Gaara not like a brother or a friend, but more like a crush. Which was strange, 'cause that's all Sasuke ever was to him, and yet he never felt this specific way over Sasuke. Like, this was a different kind of crush. What did they call that, again?

Oh yeah…

Love.


	7. One Fluid Gesture

**It's short. -sighs- Can you deal with that, people who read? I'm inparticularly fond of the way it's written - short and choppy, just like Gaara's mind. Bladybladybla, some words, and begin story. Oh, this is a series of chapters. -points to her Duncan- Blame him for getting me to like the band, and then blame my mom for buying me the CDs! One fluid gesture, like stepping back in time. Trapped in amber - petrified. And still not satisfied. Airs and social graces, elocution so divine. I'll stick to my needle, and me favourite waste of time - both spineless and sublime.**

**Dead Boy's Poem  
****Chapter Seven: One Fluid Gesture **

Gaara sat, motionless in a desk, surrounded by other students.

They never did pay much attention to him.

He wondered if they even knew he existed.

The teacher stood at the front of the room, eyes concentrated on whatever he was writing on the board. Some of the rowdier children whispered and passed notes; others read a book or drew a picture.

Gaara just breathed.

Now, it was very difficult to concentrate on said action because a particular image kept entering his mind. It was abnormal to have to think about something at this time of day for him, so to concentrate on breathing, paying attention in class, and getting the image out took a toll on his brain. Silent alarms went off inside his head and bursts of red flashed before his eyes. It didn't get better when he closed them, either. Then the black would surround him and not let go, dooming him to having to sleep and bare the nightmares.

Between the two tortures, he'd rather have images of a god.

He had been so caught up in deciding whether to bare the image or the nightmare that he had completely forgotten about where he was. The teacher was kind enough to remind him.

"Could you _please_ get out of my class, kid? I have a lot of work to do and I'd rather not have to drive you home."

Gaara stared at the man for a second, then with one swift gesture, shoved his books into his backpack and left the room. He could feel eyes staring into his back, and he heard a soft chuckle come from inside the room right before it shut behind him.

But that was hardly the worst door-closing experience of the day.

The worst, by far, was going home to Naruto.

It was unnaturally quiet inside the house, and Naruto was nowhere to be found. To some, it might've been an easy break, but for Gaara, the emptiness was a lot different.

He went and sat down on the couch, then pulled his knees to his chest and sat in a ball. Gaara sat there in the deep silence waiting for Naruto to come home.

And a few hours passed.

Then a few days.

Gaara hardly breathed within those days. He didn't sleep; he didn't eat. Naruto didn't come home, and he didn't call. The room stayed in that perpetual darkness, silent and never-ending. Every breath Gaara took startled him.

Ringing.

The sound was so strange. He blinked and tried to remember where he was. Another ring and Gaara reached for the phone – realizing this was where the noise was coming from. It vibrated in his hand and rang again. Gaara sighed and wished his Naruto had caller ID. **(Yes. I don't think I could live without caller ID now that I've gotten it. It's ****sooo**** much easier!)** The phone stopped ringing, and Naruto's voice picked up on the answering machine.

"Yeah, I'm not home right now. Probably out doin' somethin'... Leave me a message and I'll _try_ to get back to you."

The dial tone began on the machine, and Gaara's hopes were flattened.

But the door had opened in the duration of seconds after the dial tone began. The sweet scent of pine trees drifted inwards, and blonde, tangled hair burst through.

Gaara's eyes began to glow with expectation when he saw that blonde hair.

They dimmed when it was too long and too straight to be Naruto's.

He growled and tightened his hold on himself.

They scoffed and came closer.

**OooO**

Then it was almost as if nothing had ever happened; like Gaara had woken up from some ill-fated dream into the real world again.

Just like nothing had happened.

But the eyes were different. Instead of hateful glares, the glares were just a tad bit more mild, mixed in with worry.

All but one.


	8. Discontinuation Notice

**Discontinuation Notice!!**

_**Thanks to all the people who've read this over the past almost year. I really appreciate it.**_

_**But, I'm not longer writing this story. I'll leave it up, in case anyone else wishes to read it. I just don't have any more inspiration. -sadness-**_

_**Maybe, if you liked this, you could read my other stories? That would be great!**_

_**Oh, and with any luck I could possibly rewrite this. I'm just very busy lately, and with rewriting Is He Really Mine? and having to write my Death Note fanfics, I just don't have time.**_

_**School work piles up quickly, and I have a lot of projects I need to do.**_

_**I need to read books, too. Plus I'm starting on Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't have any time anymore.**_

_**Fall break's coming up, so expect a few updates within that time.**_

_**Again, thank you SO MUCH for reading this and caring! **_

_**Sorry I got your hopes up for an update…**_

_**I'm just evil like that.**_

_**Peace, Love, and Happiness to you all readers!**_

_**YOU GUYS ROCK!**_


End file.
